ineffabilityfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Thomas
: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." : - Lao Tzu Sean Thomas is a former member of the band The Shinemunks. He formed the band with his brothers Ace and Terrance at a young age, and the three found success for a couple of years. Upon seeing their brothers doing well, Sean's sisters Amber and Lucy formed a band of their own with their half-sister Cassidy, calling themselves the Shinettes. Sean has faced trials and tribulations throughout his life. His mother passed away when he was young and his father traveled often, leaving him and his siblings under the care of their stepmother, Mariana Willow. Eventually, his dad disappeared off of the face of the earth entirely, so Sean and his siblings had to adapt to life without either parent around. Sean has also had to deal with the wrath of his father-in-law as he has terrorized his wife and children, and has faced trauma and abuse at the hands of APEX Laboratories. He has managed to come out on top every time though, keeping his loved ones close to his side as much as possible. Background Information Personality Sean is an incredibly loving person, who especially has a close bond with his family. History Sean was born to Randall and Jacqueline Thomas. The second eldest sibling of five, he was born a year after Lucy, and Amber and Ace followed the next couple of years. When Sean was four years old, his youngest brother Terrance was born, the last of Jacqueline's children. They had a happy life together for many years as a family. Sean developed a close bond with his mother, and though he and his father got along for the most part, felt like he had a lot of pressure to live up to with his dad being the CEO of a successful business. Sean took on extra studies in school in an attempt to impress Randall, and even got involved with a few extracurricular activities. Even though his dad was away often on business, he liked to make sure he was being the good son he knew he needed to be. Not long after Sean's 11th birthday, his family was struck with bad news. Jacqueline had been diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer. All of the Thomas children were stunned by the news, but Sean was the most devastated of the bunch. When his mother passed away not long after he turned 12, Sean was crushed. He became especially bitter towards his dad when he allowed a coworker, Mariana Willow, to move in with them less than six months later. Though Mariana was kind, Sean was weary of her being there, especially when Randall developed a relationship with her in seemingly record time. Mariana's daughter, Cassidy, also came to live with the family, and Sean tried his best to get along with the newcomers, even though his father had seemed to have forgotten about Jacqueline. Teen Years By the time Sean became a teenager, his family had grown further, as Randall and Mariana had married and Cassidy took on the Thomas name as well. Realizing that there was no changing the addition of a new step-mother and step-sister, Sean came to terms with his two new family members. For a while the family remained at peace. But it wasn't meant to be this way. Embarking on yet another business trip overseas, Randall said his goodbyes to his family for what ended up being the last time. Eventually Randall became unreachable, and never returned home. Mariana declared Randall to be a missing person and, after a couple of months of searching, he was presumed dead. The news rocked the family, but none of them could be prepared for what followed a few years later, when Mariana confessed that Randall had been having an affair with her for a few years before Jacqueline's death, which resulted in Cassidy's birth. Adult Life Relationships Lily Redwood-Thomas Ace Thomas Amber Thomas Cassidy Thomas Lucy Thomas Terrance Thomas Category:By Emma Category:Thomas family